makepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Kyklos Galaxy
thumb|400px|The Kyklos Galaxy The Kyklos Galaxy, formerly known as the Milky Way Galaxy, is the home galaxy of the Human race. It was renamed after it was decided that too many official names for things created by scientists were too stupid to continue being used, out of the public face's embarrassment of using it amongst various other sapient species. Naming After mankind officially discovered other sapient races in their home galaxy, many individuals began to complain about how stupid some of the names chosen by scientists were, starting the War of the Words. A compromise was eventually reached and certain names, including that of the Milky Way galaxy, were altered to alternate versions in order to "sound cooler" and make mankind "not look like a bunch of saps to the galactic community". As such, the Human race's name for the Milky Way was reverted to the Greek name, γαλαξίας κύκλος (galaxías kýklos), which, while meaning "milky circle" was decided certainly sounded cooler. Within a few years this was shortened to just Kýklos, spelled as Kyklos amongst English-speaking countries. History Celestial Objects Stars *Albian: Local star of the Albian System *Borvan: Local star of the Borvan System *Bultea: Local star of the Bultea System *Cerma: Local star of the Cerma System *Crahel: Local star of the Crahel System *Voresh: Local star of the Voresh System, home of the Aurix Planets *Aetarkia: First colony world of the Ciitarkians *Ailosis: Paradise world, homeworld for the Ailodons *Aitarkia: Eighth colony world of the Ciitarkians *Algeloadis: A gas giant that serves as a major hub for the Wygonakan Empire *Altega: Permitted zoo world within the Aurix's home system *Angion: Homeworld for the Zavvaku *Antana: First colony world of the Zavvaku *Artarkia: Seventeenth colony world of the Ciitarkians *Attos: *Audette: Homeworld for the Irstaxxonyu *Audron: Planet within the home system of the Zavvaku Empire *Avyari: Forest world, homeworld for the Avins *Aychtarkia: Seventh colony world of the Ciitarkians *Balas: *Bezzmol: Homeworld of the Pecto *Biitarkia: Second colony world of the Ciitarkians *Blood: Former lush world, current dead world; former homeworld of the Soleians *Bradebben: Ice world within the Vhalslaskian Vhalslaskian Empire *Centralis: Homeworld of the Centro *Churpekka: Homeworld of the Voiasenso *Chweeb: *Ciitarkia: Marsh/Water world, homeworld of the Ciitarkians *Dakkas: *Daung: *Desilla: Grass world, homeworld of the Desilic *Diabolom: *Diakatan: *Diitarkia: Third colony world of the Ciitarkians *Dosganna: Homeworld of the Vhalslasks *Earth: Homeworld for the Humans *Ehroendus: *Eitarkia: *Ekteropen: Fourth planet in the Cerma system, home system of the Zavvaku *Eltarkia: Eleventh colony world of the Ciitarkians *Emtarkia: Twelfth colony world of the Ciitarkians *Enclyo: *Entacose: *Enztrolus: *Ephtarkia: Fifth colony world of the Ciitarkians *Ergan: *Estarkia: Eighteenth colony world of the Ciitarkians *Ethuun: Jungle world, homeworld for the Yothrak *Eugling: Second planet in the Cerma system, home system of the Zavvaku *Exilus: Adopted homeworld of the Dragoons *Extarkia: Twenty-third colony world of the Ciitarkians *Falphurnn: Desert world, homeworld of the Fafni *Fleev: *Frenzul: Homeworld of the Frenzish *Gareleuse: *Gatatus: *Gaussea: Human colony world *Ghandee: Paradise world, homeworld of the Mahatmas *Ghine: Permitted preserve world *Gorgeon: Homeworld of the Phlurts *Grellius: Homeworld of the Grellians *Gwoblob: *Haven: *Hogie: *Huber: *Hush: *Hydroth: Water world, Crux base world, homeworld of the Ghaazra, Hydrothi, Lyssh, Zazlotls, and Zolacians *J'laddax: *Knavohs: *Maouix: *Trei: *Xenix: *Xrosroads: Military Free Zone planet, former Permitted zoo world *Ynsite: Moons *Joclexis: Moon of Dosganna in the Thlanax system, which is home to the Vhalslasks. It is currently under subjugation by the Shino Empire. *Tozera: Wetland moon of Tozect. Infested by a Necrusk swarm. Category:Somarinoa Category:Galaxy Category:Kyklos